victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hana Cho
Appearance 'Hair Colour: '''Sometimes brown, sometimes black, depends. '''Eye Colour: '''Dark brown '''Trademark: '''Niceness ^.^ I'm pretty girly, I love wearing dresses and skirts. I usually wear my hair down, but dometimes you may see me with pigtails. Family Hyun Cho Hyun Cho is my father. He has always been extremely supportive of me. Though he wasn't always on borad with the whole "singer/actress" thing, but after awhile, he realized how much it meant to me. Ji-Su Cho Ji-Su Cho is my mother. She's probably the best mom in the world. She's just so supportive, and fun, and just awesome. Before we camr to America, my mother was the one helping me sing , act, and dance. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for her. Hyun Ki Cho Hyun Ki is my older cousin from Korea. We used to hang out all the time. She was like a big sister to me. Whenever I was upset, I would go to her. Like most of my family, she's always been very supportive of my career choice. History When I was 5, my parents noticed that I was a very talented singer and actress. My mother wanted to send me to some kind of preforming arts school right away, but my father refused, saying that it was a ridiculous idea, and that I should go to a normal school instead. By the time I was in middle school, I was very odd. I had no friends, and all i would like to do was sit alone, and sing. because only singing made me happy. When I turned 14, my father gave up, and decided that becoming a singer was the best route for me. So, we all decided to leave our life in Korea behind, and go move to LA. We gave ourselves a year to pack and saygood bye, then we were off. When I turned 15, we were finally in LA, and in search of a preforming arts high school. I went to about 5 different schol before we finally found HA. I auditioned by singing Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga, and was able to start at the beginning of the next semester. Personality I'm an over achiever. I like to get things right away, and when I don't, I beat myself up about it. It's not a good habbit I know, and I've tried to get away from it. But it's hard to tach an old dong new tricks, ya know? Despite beating myself up on the inside, on the outside, I try to be as nice as possible. My mother has always told me to treat people as you would like to be treated. And that's what I do. Sometimes people get annoyed by how nice I am, but oh well. I'm really girly. You'll usually see me wearing a dress, skirt, or something dressy. I'm a big fan of lipgloss, so I always wear it. If you ever see me without anything girly, then you know somethings wrong. I'm also a bit of a nerd. you'll always see me reading mangas, or getting lost in a fantasy world. That's probably the weirdest things about me, Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre's a really nice guy, he was first to show me around HA, and has basically been my tour guide ever since. I would consider him a really good friend. Beck Oliver I don't know Beck very well. I don't know he seems to be kinda...full of himself. He always tries to act cool, and that annoys me. Cat Valentine Cat is just a sweetie. We're always shopping together, and having sleepovers. She's just as girly as me, so it's nice to have someone who understands. She always tries to cheer me up when I'm down. Jade West She's mean and scary. When i first came to HA, she statred making fun of me for being Korean. It's kinda obvious that we're never gonig to be friends. Robbie Shapiro Robbie's adorble. His puppet creeps me out though. Tori Vega Tori's nice. I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know her yet though. Everyone says she's nice, so when I get a chance, I'll try to get to know her better. Trina Vega Hate her. Sorry but I do. and I usually never hate people! She's just mean, self-centered, and untalented. In her mind, I'm talentless, so she makes fun of me for it. Honestly, I wish she didn't even go here. Other People 'Boyfriend ' 'Best Friends ' 'Good Friends ' 'Acquaintances ''' Trivia *My favorite season is spring *I wake up super early, even on weekends *I have an obsession with stuffed animals *I am a vegetarian *My favorite colors are hot pink and teal Gallery Tumblr m415zfkAdu1rr77g5o4 250.gif Tumblr m415zfkAdu1rr77g5o2 250.gif Tumblr m415zfkAdu1rr77g5o1 250.gif Tumblr m443sr6ek91qgea8mo1 250.png Tumblr m1sjm09JD61qgea8mo1 250.png Tumblr m0kn9zXzpH1qgea8mo2 250.gif Tumblr m4j2tm7S9h1r5khx6o1 250.gif Tumblr m4mu0qJ7k81qgea8mo1 500.gif tumblr_m3yj2libIG1r5khx6o1_400.gif tumblr_m1sjm09JD61qgea8mo2_250.png tumblr_m1sjm09JD61qgea8mo3_250.png tumblr_m1j91gteBU1qgea8mo1_500.png tumblr_m1sjm09JD61qgea8mo6_250.png tumblr_m1wo7vlfmi1r5xsd5o1_250.gif tumblr_m4lmtaRx1m1r8xm7po1_250.gif tumblr_m4olpkZwi31qc2fqjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4oo4iUs1m1r4vkkco3_250.gif tumblr_m4lmtaRx1m1r8xm7po5_250.gif Hanaicon1.png Tumblr m4soayVi7p1qlh43po1 500.png Tumblr m4s6j192CN1rxo19vo1 500.gif Tumblr m4ssk3LYe61qaeebuo1 500.gif tumblr_m4p62shMQo1qfih97o1_500.png tumblr_m4slxupIMT1qlh43po1_250.png tumblr_m4spbryUE11qm609no1_500.jpg tumblr_m4soe8vEhP1qjoekso1_500.png tumblr_m4ujk1LZlw1r82wpyo1_250.gif tumblr_m4ok53Mj1E1ql0ysvo1_250.gif|My and my friend from Korea tumblr_m5240gJOyy1rum1ldo1_500.png tumblr_m5215mC6GA1qgru4to2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5212oODw61qieooko1_250.gif tumblr_m522ie2ak41rtc9eto1_500.jpg tumblr_m52czfW8d91ruozafo1_500.gif tumblr_m523k6vdLT1qei1r6o1_500.gif tumblr_m52cfpjm1e1ruozafo1_500.gif tumblr_m51u2mdTJd1rte6vso1_500.gif Tumblr m59cznrUVt1r5a2zzo4 250.gif Tumblr m5dmauIClO1qcdboto2 250.png Tumblr m53br0CRni1qhfqbbo1 500.png tumblr_m5eekn2o9q1roge5mo1_500.gif tumblr_l8k88vrCUJ1qam0cl.gif tumblr_m5dp6cO1U91r5conio1_500.png tumblr_m5dz66fmQS1r9e2xyo1_500.gif tumblr_m5e8geZUpS1rwi9auo1_500.gif tumblr_m5dn4dpq3a1qmv0sto1_500.gif Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1997 Births Category:Hana Cho